I Drink Milk
by 5751
Summary: Weiss was partially surprised. The only time she had ever seen that kind of muscle was in TV shows and that was usually the male characters. So why exactly did this child, this Ruby Rose, have such a build?
1. Hidden in Plain Sight

**A/N So recently I watched the series RWBY and pretty much fell in love with it. For once the whole cast of main characters was female and even better, the music was made for the series. Anyway, this little idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry if the writing's a little sloppy but I hope you all get the gist of it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yah nope, nothing but the plot and idea again.**

* * *

The first time they met obviously wasn't the best. The smaller girl had knocked over her luggage which contained some very fragile bottles of dust. Hence the reason why the bottles had such packaging. But Weiss could have been a little nicer about the whole ordeal. After all it was sort of apparent that the girl had just been spun around until she didn't know up from down.

The second time they ran into each other Weiss was a little surprised at the speed of which the smaller girl jumped into her sister's arms. What also caused her to blink a little was the fact the blonde's knees buckled ever so slightly. The white hired heiress learned the name to her current vexation, Ruby, and used sarcasm to get over her shock. Even after all the yelling the dolt wanted nothing more than to be her friend.

So now here she was, in the barn with the rest of these…people, glaring over at the commotion caused by the two sisters. Seated at their feet was the black haired girl from that morning who had spoken out against her family and their company. But Weiss had to stop and blink again.

Ruby may have been younger but her muscles rippled under her skin, just barely defined. Even the blonde, Yang was it, didn't have that same underlying hint of strength. She either spent a lot of time in the gym or her weapon was just that heavy.

As Weiss stormed closer she came to see just how much muscle Ruby had. Yang was lucky she didn't have a bloody nose from that initial punch. The whitette frowned slightly. Should Ruby ever get angry with her to the point of physical harm there was no doubt she could easily beat Weiss within an inch of her life.

Mentally Weiss prayed that she wouldn't be stuck with the girl for the rest of her four years at Beacon. It was obvious that Ruby could make a strong teammate but the heiress'…abrasive personality was bound to get on the girl's nerves. It had that morning after the younger girl had said sorry a few times but been pointedly ignored.

_What does she need all that muscle for? And why I am still thinking about this?! _Weiss huffed and rolled over, intent on getting a few hours of sleep. It wouldn't be the best sleep, considering all the people snoring, but she still needed her strength for tomorrow.

The next morning Weiss watched for the corner of her eye as Ruby talked with her sister. Her weapon was folded up, nice and neat, but there was still an obvious bulk to it. More so than Pyrrha's weapons that lay strapped to her back and defiantly more than Myrtenaster. Interestingly enough Weiss didn't know what weapon it would become even though she had spent nearly a month reviewing all the different weapon types known to Vale just so she'd have even more of an edge when getting to Beacon.

It was in the fight with the Beowolves that Weiss got her answer.

She had been partially surprised by Ruby's appearance and had hastily sent the attack off to the side. But what startled her more was the young girl's weapon.

A scythe. One that was clearly longer than Ruby was tall and had a gun built in. _That _was the reason Ruby had so much muscle in her arms. She had to wield around the massive weapon and probably did so with ease.

_I'll have to ask Father to look for any videos of Ruby _she mentally noted as the two ran away. It bothered Weiss a little when Ruby exclaimed that the fight should have been easy and the fact the younger girl wasn't panting in the slightest. Was there truly a benefit to wielding that massive weapon?

When said massive weapon took off the Nevermore's head Weiss conceded to say yes, there was defiantly a benefit. Of course she didn't say that out loud, oh no. And then her mind begrudgingly brought up Ruby's small line from before.

"_You're about to see a whole other side of me today Weiss!" _And indeed she had. The plan was actually well thought out for a split second decision and Ruby's strength both impressed and scared the heiress.

_Just how strong is this girl?_


	2. Gentle Strength

**A/N So I decided to make a second chapter for this for a few reasons. First was the sheer number of how many people liked the first chapter which I still hold was a bit on the crappy side. Second, this extension popped into my head and has proceeded to beat my brains with Ruby's scythe all the while chanting 'WRITE ME!' And finally, the most important part in my opinion, FOR ONCE I WROTE A FANFIC AND DIDN'T INCLUDE AN OC! That alone makes this story worth extending just a little. I'm going to leave it at a two-shot though because honestly, it'll just be better that way. Anyway, enjoy and for once I only own the plot and nothing more!**

* * *

**Undetermined Amount of Time Later**

Weiss sighed comfortable as she snuggled into her living, breathing pillow of the moment. Ruby's body was warm and soft to the touch, a contrast to her chap lips and wind knotted hair. The girl moaned slightly in her sleep and pulled the whitette closer. The heiress smiled in content and gently ran her fingers down her girlfriend's arms.

Over the years they had trained Ruby had grown up both physically and mentally. Yang often teased the younger girl about the amount of time she spent in the gym but it was necessary. Crescent Rose had been remodeled to accommodate its owner's growth and still held the initial length to height difference between wielder and weapon. Such an extension also produced a slightly heavier load and Ruby's muscles had grown to accommodate that fact too.

Now there was no longer a tantalizing hint of muscles rippling beneath the younger girl's skin. Each muscle was faintly carved out, not just in her arms but all around too. Ghosting her fingers over the battered old tank top Weiss still felt a small thrill when she felt the clear definition of abs in Ruby's stomach. Her hand drifted lower, tracing the lines of her girlfriend's leg muscles, electing a small groan from the brunette*****. Weiss smiled and absently nuzzled Ruby's neck.

"Mmm that feels good," the brunette muttered groggily. The heiress looked up to see a tired smile on her girlfriend's face and felt her own growing larger. "What time is it?"

"A little before six. I didn't mean to wake you." Years ago, when they had first started dating, Weiss didn't offer any sort of apology for her behavior at times. It had clearly hurt Ruby but never once did she turn her formidable strength against the whitette. After a time the heiress started to think her leader just simply didn't know how to hurt her friends. She was too honest a person for that.

"S'alright. Kinda a nice way to wake up anyway." Ruby rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, tugging her even closer. It was clear she was still only half awake and Weiss didn't mind that. The team had just gotten back from a major mission last night and they all needed rest, Ruby even more so. She was essentially the heavy hitter of the team, being able to do the most damage in the least amount of time. And besides, neither Blake nor Yang would be complaining of the late rising if Weiss knew them well enough.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Weiss said softly as her girlfriend tiredly nuzzled her cheek. This prompted a small gasp to escape her lips and Ruby's grin grew cheeky as her eyes opened a bit more. She hummed a mindlessly little tune as she pretended to think about the idea while running her fingers over Weiss' arm. Even though the graze was light it still portrayed the amount of strength she usually kept hidden beneath her cloak. The heiress shivered and wondered just once more how she managed to land herself with being the girlfriend to an incredible strong, honest, and caring person.

"Wow I'm really too tired to purse this," Ruby muttered absently as she tried holding in a yawn. It didn't work as she turned her head away to yawn. The only thing Weiss complained about much these days was having someone yawn in her face. Ruby had the same problem. Both thought of it like a Grimm creature opening its mouth to bite a chunk out of them. "Guess I'll just go back to sleep." Closing her eyes the brunette wrapped her arms more securely around Weiss' waist and drifted back to dreamland with a light snore.

Weiss smiled and ran her fingers once more over her girlfriend's toned arms. She had always loved the idea of being held by someone gently who could so easily crush her should they want. It made her feel safe and protected, knowing that the strength her lover had would never be turned against her. The heiress counted herself lucky that it came in the form of her cheerful and honest girlfriend of Ruby Rose.

* * *

*** Okay so in the show Ruby's hair looks to be brown with red streaks. The wiki says it's black with red streaks. I have no idea what to think so I'm just going to go with my initial thought of brown. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, even though it is a little short!**


End file.
